


Inner Enemies

by sunshineduos



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Reverse!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduos/pseuds/sunshineduos
Summary: Chase meets Spicer, another Jack from a parallel universe. They don't get along at all.





	Inner Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse!Jack is named Spicer here. Just a simple oneshot. Tell me if you guys like this, if so, I can write more in the future ^^ Also sorry for any errors.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Chase was outside of citadel, doing his usual training routine. He closed his eyes as he moved his arms left to right. Breathing in and breathing out. It was a perfect, calm night—and that was the problem. It was too quiet. Again.

Stopping his movements, he turned around to eye the edge of the mountain. Usually, Jack would appear in his helipack, interrupting and annoying the hell out of Chase with his ideas of taking over the world.

As he clasped his hands behind his back, Chase raised an eyebrow and strode towards the edge. "What are you up to, Spicer?" he mused. That was the main reason he wasn't there right next to Chase. Jack was probably scheming or doing inventions that had him occupied for days. "Perhaps I should visit him."

It didn't take long to teleport to Jack's basement. However, when he took a whiff of the air around him, Chase's lizards instincts kicked in. He smelled another monster in his surroundings. A monster almost like himself.

"Spicer?" He called him.

"That is my name, and who may I ask, are you?" Chase craned his neck to the side, seeing a tall, pale man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a long trench coat similar to Jack, except it was more appropriate looking compared to Jack—who bought his from Hot Topic—and the hem of the coat was cut into long shredded lines, giving the stranger an malevolent vibe.

"I'm Chase Young. Tell me, are you one of Spicer's robots? If so, his inventions lack accuracy." He made disgusted expression as he glared at the impostor in front of him. Jack was getting pathetic if he made a robot of himself in a better version.

Spicer narrowed his eyes at Chase, then said, "I would advise not speaking badly about Jack's inventions. Or else we're going to have some problems, Mr. Young." His eyes landed on the table of all the inventions Jack had done the past week. "He worked hard to please you, even though I told him it was a waste of time," he stated like nothing.

Chase growled. How dare this robot talk to him like that? Did Jack really think he could get away with this?

"I won't hesitate to break you," Chase threatened.

Spicer let out a hollow laugh before turning to face Chase. "You sure are stupid. Surely you can smell it. What I am?" He smirked, showing just a hint of sharp fangs.

"Then you must be aware of what I am, and yet, you still challenge me?" Chase's eyes glowed bright orange, as if he was warning the impostor that he wouldn't hesitate to brawl.

The impostor didn't move, instead he observed, and said, "As much as I want to fight you and prove who's the strongest Heylin, I can't. I promised Jack that I'd be on my best behavior."

Chase snorted, closing his eyes so they could return to normal. "You'd listen to that worm?"

Spicer snarled at hearing the degrading name. "Don't call Jack that. It's like you're calling me  _worm_. Which I don't appreciate."

Both locked gaze, glaring and gritting their teeth at one another. It seemed that their attitudes were similar, much to each other's disdain.

Right on cue, Jack entered his basement, holding a box of personal belonging. "Spicer! I found it! You're going to love this." He couldn't see either of them due to the box being enormous and blocking his view. He continued rambling, "I still can't believe you haven't had pudding. Oh man, we're going to have so much fun. We can't do blue prints together, rule side by side— Hey, we can be rulers of the world!"

The two older man didn't take their eyes from each other as Jack set the box on the counter.

"I'm so excited. Then we can— Chase?" Jack finally noticed him when he turned around. He was momentarily confused before he panicked and uttered out, "What are you doing here?"

Finally breaking eye contact, Chase crossed his arms, then scoffed. "Is my presence a nuisance, Spicer? I assumed I was always  _welcome here,_ as you've said in the past."

Jack nodded. "Of course, you're welcome here! I just didn't expect you... at all." He smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... How much did you hear on my way down here?"

"Enough," Chase replied dryly.

"Funny thing— I didn't mean it. I meant—"

Spicer interrupted, "I see no reason for you to explain it to him."

Jack grimaced at the sight of Chase clenching his fists. "How about we all calm down. Chase, this is Spicer." He pointed the his older self. "Spicer, this is Chase... another warlord like you—"

Spicer snorted.

Jack ignored his snort and eye roll. "—and same powers as you. Please don't fight... My mom would kill me if the basement is a mess again." Jack dug into the box and pulled out a pudding cup and a spoon. "Here! Try this. It's my favorite, so maybe it's yours too."

Chase watched in confusion as Spicer took the pudding cup and smiled at the teen.

"Thank you, Jack. With the way you describe the taste, I'm sure it'll be delightful."

Jack beamed. He loved that Spicer was giving him pleasing remarks. It looked like he had a new idol now. He heard Chase huff—completely forgetting that he was there—prompting Jack to rush to him. "So what can I do you for Chase? Oh! Do you want to work together?"

"Hardly. I merely was curious about your whereabouts."

"Oh yeah. Well, I was building a machine that'll take me into a parallel universe— I know. Stupid idea," Jack said as he saw Chase staring at him with disapproval. "Then I came across a freaking dragon. A dragon! I thought I was going to be killed. But no. The dragon transformed into him." He had slung his arm around Spicer's neck, as if emphasizing, and pressed against him.

Spicer didn't seem bothered by the affection, in fact, he inched closer to the boy.

"Then... he is you?"

"Correcto! Look at me? I'm awesome!"

Chase nearly scowled. Jack was grinning like a madman as he stared at Spicer—similar to how he had glanced at Chase upon first meeting. Then Chase frowned when he realized that he was beginning to feel a set of emotions within himself: angry and jealous. But why? He had never cared for Jack.

"Yes. Perhaps there is hope for you," Chase said nonchalantly, burying his thoughts deep in his mind.

If looks could kill, well, Spicer could have killed Chase. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Chase was being sarcastic. However, Jack was none the wiser. Instead he did a fist and lowered down his elbow in victory, saying 'yes!' aloud.

Spicer lowered Jack's hand, nearly crushing the pudding cup with his free hand. Jack noticed the way Spicer was grinding his teeth, something he knew too well from himself, and tried to calm him down.

"How about we do something evil?" Jack asked. "Spicer, you said you wanted to see how the robots work."

This time Chase did scowl. "I'd rather work with Wuya than the  _both_  of you," and with that being said, he was gone.

"Aw... He left." Jack pouted. "I was really hoping he could be here with us." Jack craned his head to glance at Spicer, and he swallowed as he saw the older man shifting on and off in his dragon form.

"He'll pay," Spicer roared, a mix between a beast and man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed. "Chase does that a lot. No need to get angry." Jack blew out a breath when Spicer closed his eyes and returned back to normal.

"My apologies, Jack. I seem to be having trouble controlling my inner dragon with Chase around," Spiced admitted.

"No biggie. That was kinda cool though!" Jack beamed. "Can you actually fly?"

"I can," Spicer replied, "although it takes a toll on me." He caught a glimpse of disappointment on Jack's face, thus making Spicer add, "But I wouldn't mind making an exception for you." Jack's eyes twinkled with excitement as he hugged Spicer.

"Oh thank you! This is the greatest moment of my life!"

Spicer gazed down, onto the boy's red spikes, smirking on the ideas of making Jack his apprentice. He had ambition. Chase was indeed a fool for not giving Jack a chance.

 _Oh, Jack. It's only the beginning_ , Spicer thought.


End file.
